gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex ［Complete Version］
The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex ［Complete Version］ is an complete version of RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex and made its appearances in the Mobile Suit Gundam UC ―Blazing Flame and Waving Water― OVA series. The unit is primary piloted by Tristan "Phoenix" Kidd. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the incident during its performance test or fighting against AMX-107R Rebawoo, the Earth Federation Forces stored away incomplete version of Phenex and never used it again. In four years later, the Phenex eventually reinstated and having an extensive overhaul, improving its performance and generators before giving it to the Specialized Anti-Terrorism Corps for the Second Frozen War. Armaments *'2 x 60mm Vulcan Guns' : A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. *'Beam Magnum' : A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, a single shot from the beam magnum is equal in power to 4 normal beam rifle shots but it uses up an entire E-cap battery. Each of the beam magnum's magazine is loaded with 5-battery clip, allowing a total of five shots before a new magazine is needed. The Phenex can be outfitted with two spare magazines on the back of its skirt. *'3 x Armed Armor DE' : The normal I-field equipped shield used by the Unicorn Gundam with additional parts containing a propulsion system and a mega cannon, it is similar to Shield Boosters that were used in the Gryps Conflict. The Phenex is equipped with two such shields and they are mounted on the back like a pair of wings while another one is equipped on its left forearm. *'4 x Beam Sabers' **'2 x Beam Tonfas' : Beam Sabers: The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The Phenex is equipped with a total of four beam sabers, two on the forearms and two in the backpack. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the other two beam sabers flip out from the backpack, allowing the MS access to all four sabers. : Beam Tonfas: The forearm-mounted beam sabers can be flipped over and used directly. In this form, the weapon is known as beam tonfa. This mechanism is a modified version of the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein's. Special Equipments And Features *'Newtype-Destroyer (NT-D) System' : The Newtype Destroyer (or NT-D) System is an anti-Newtype system developed by the Earth Federation and used on the RX-0 series. The system works by using the Psycoframe built within its body to seek out Newtype brainwaves. Should one be found, the NT-D System activates and turns the Unicorn Gundam into its "Destroy mode", improving its stats overall and allowing it to take control of Newtype weaponry used by others and turn them against them. However, the system has a number of flaws to it. Among them being having a five minute time usage so it wouldn't kill its pilot and the fact that it doesn't discriminate against real Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes. Its most ironic flaw is that, because of the massive stress to gives its pilots, a Newtype is the best pilot for the unit. Thankfully, those with strong wills can overpower the system and determine when it can activate. History Notes